Qui aurait cru ?
by anne laure
Summary: Voici un autre chapitre de ma fics. désolé du retards, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pensées de Lucas 

Les mains et pieds attachés, voilà comment je me réveille. Ou suis je ? que fais je ici ? pourquoi suis je attachés ? les questions s'enchaînent dans ma tête mais aucune réponse ne trouve place dans mon esprit. J'ai beau essayer de retrouvé ce qu'il s'est passé avant pour que je me retrouve dans cette position mais rien ne me vient. Comme si ma mémoire n'avait pas voulu se rappeler. Comme si j'avais appuyer sur le bouton pause.

Je referme mes yeux, il n'y a rien à voir dans cette pièce si sombre et si humide. L'inconscience me gagne a nouveau. Mais ce fut un cour repos. Une forte douleur me réveille, je gémis aussitôt. Mes yeux s'ouvre péniblement et la lumière me fait mal aux yeux, je tourne un peu la tête, et j'ai une soudaine envie de m'enfuir, mais bien sur, je ne peux pas. L'homme, enfin ce monstre me regarde et rigole, il prend le col de ma chemise dans sa main et me traîne comme un sac de linge sale. J'ai beau essayer de remuer, mais il ne fait rien a part augmenter la vitesse de marche. Je vois apparaître des marches, et chacune d'elle frappe mes côtes, je peux soulever ma tête mais je ne peux pas protéger le reste de mon corps.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, ce ne peut pas être lui, comment ma mère a pu l'aimer ? comment ai je pu l'aimer ? dites le moi bon sang ! comment avons nous pu nous trompez autant ?

On arrive enfin à l'étage et je soupir un peu de soulager qui est vite fait remplacer par un crie de surprise, je me débat comme je peux en voyant la pièce, je ne veux pas, non ! il ne peut pas ! il me frappe a nouveaux, et mes yeux se ferment doucement en imaginant ma mère, mon frère…

_Pendant ce temps là_

**Pensées de Nathan**

Ou est il ? pourquoi je m'inquiète autant ? est ce parce que c'est mon frère ? mon père marche dans la cuisine, il ne cesse pas depuis l'appel que nous avons reçu. Karen est là aussi, ça pourrait faire rire dans d'autres circonstance mais pas là. Il n'est pas là pour voir cela, malheureusement.

Je tiens Haley dans mes bras, elle s'est endormis épuisé par les larmes qu'elle a fait couler, Brooke et Peyton ne disent rien, elles restent là devant le téléphone comme ma mère d'ailleurs mais il ne sonne pas, non ! il ne sonne plus.

Qui auraient penser que cet homme soit si monstrueux ? comme quoi, on ne peut faire confiance a personne.

Je me réveille, la nuit est tombé et vu la tête de ma famille, il n'y a aucune nouvelle. Mon père n'a toujours pas appeler les policiers, de toute façon, que pourraient ils faire de plus, nous savons qui a fait ça.

« Nous devons nous montrez fort, nous devons faire quelque chose, enregistrer les appels pour pouvoir trouvez ou ils sont, il le faut…………il le faut pour Lucas »

Ils sourient un peu et sèchent leurs larmes, un bon café, et nous sommes de nouveaux sur les rails prés à sauver mon frère.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Pensées de Lucas 

Je me réveille a nouveaux dans cet endroit si sombre et si cynique. Je suis debout au milieu de l'entrepôt, les mains attachés aux plafonds. Je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois rien, il fait trop sombre. Cependant, je distingue quelque chose devant moi, une lumière rouge, attendez, c'est une caméra, il me filme.

Je me débat encore plus pour m'échapper de cet endroit, m'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit, de ce monstre. Aidez moi !

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas les empêcher de couler. J'entends un rire diabolique derrière moi, il est là, il revient, j'essais de me tourner pour lui faire face mais je n'y arrive pas, peine perdu. Il se rapproche encore plus et je commence a sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

« Pourquoi ? pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? réponds bon sang ! »

Il se met a rire, et j'ai envie de le frapper. Il a fait du mal a ma mère, je bouge mes jambes pour le frapper mais une immense douleur arrive d'un seul coup. J'hurles à la mort, la douleur est immense, je penche ma tête et je vois du sang couler de ma cuisse gauche, ce dingue m'a tiré dessus. Je pleure, je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes de peur, la douleur est toujours présente, je la sens qui petit à petit englobe tout mon corps.

« Maman ! »

Je tombe à nouveaux dans l'inconscience, en priant pour la première fois de ma vie, que mon père me trouvera

Pendant ce temps

Pensées de Nathan 

Nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelle, la crainte augmente, Karen est partit s'allonger un peu, elle était si épuisé. Mon père veut que j'y aille aussi mais je ne peux pas, dés que je ferme les yeux, je vois mon frère, mon grand frère qui disparaît petit a petit.

Je me lève et cette fois, c'est moi qui fait les cent pas dans le salon. Une petite alarme retentit sur l'ordinateur de mon père, un message, rien d'important sans doute, mais mon père va voir comme même. Et dire que même dans ces moments là, il pense au travail, comment peut il être si insensible parfois ? je comprends pas, il avait l'air si triste, si déboussoler, il y a peu de temps mais là, je le retrouve au naturel.

Il nous appelle, et au départ, je n'y vais pas, mais le doute commence a s'installer, je me tourne et regarde mon père. Nos regards se croisent et je comprends alors, je cours vers lui, il y a une adresse Internet dans son message, et rien d'autres. Mon père clique dessus, et un décompte apparaît.

_10_

Oh mon dieu, que va t'on voir ? j'ai peur. Karen a entendu l'agitation dans le salon et est revenue. Bizarrement, tout le monde a l'air a nouveaux en forme, la fatigue disparaît de leurs visages.

_9 _

C'est fou comme l'imagination peut être débordante dans ces moments là, je regrette d'avoir vu autant de film d'horreur. ET vu la tête de Brooke et de Haley, je pense qu'elles sont dans le même état que moi.

_8_

Je deviens fou, j'ai envie de prier, prier Dieu pour qu'il sauve mon frère. Prier Dieu pour qu'il n'est rien.

_7_

Je déteste attendre, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de patience. Je tourne en rond, je crois qu'il faudra changer le carrelage du salon après cette histoire

_6_

je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie de crier, d'hurler, de détruire ce fichu écran. Pourquoi mon frère ? pourquoi lui ? il n'a rien fait, il est su doux avec tout le monde, le monde est injuste

_5_

Tout le monde est sur les dents, le mal aux ventres augmente, j'ai envie de vomir, et le pire c'est que l'on a encore rien vu.

_4_

C'est peut être une blague, qui sait, bon une mauvaise blague et si c'est le cas, il faudra que je frappe mon frère.

_3_

Oui, ça doit être ça. Ca doit être une blague, j'en suis persuader.

_2_

Oh Non, c'est bientôt finis, on peut pas tout remettre a dix, recommencer le décompte, je suis pas encore prêt. J'ai pas été me brosser les dents, j'ai pas été aux toilettes. Bon ok, je me tais, je dis plus rien.

_1_

Il faudrait peut être mettre des chaises pour tout le monde, ça serait peut être plus judicieux, parce que là, si c'est dur, on va tous tomber par terre. Ah non, pas des chaises, des cuvettes pour vomir.

_0 _

Le décompte est finis et la vidéo commence, c'est en direct. Je vois mon frère, oh mon dieu !


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 Pensées de Lucas 

Goutte à goutte, mon sang coule sur le sol comme une bouteille qui fuit, ou comme un robinet mal fermé ou ce qui est plus le cas en ce moment, la vie qui s'échappe petit à petit de mon corps. Ce monstre, cet homme qui nous a fait croire qu'il nous aimait, cet homme qui voulait se marié avec ma mère, qui voulait lui donner des enfants. Cet homme, qui est plus horrible que mon propre père.

" Je te hais ! Je te hais Andy "

Un coup violent à l'arrière du crane me fait flanché, je tourne la tête vers lui, et le regarde droit dans les yeux, il me fait pas peur ce sale type

« détache moi et bats toi avec moi, sale monstre »

Il me regarde et sourit, il me détache les mains et je tombe par terre, je peux me retenir a rien, et la surprise du geste m'a pris de court. Je le regarde un peu étonné, que voulait il faire ? je ne comprends pas, il ricane et il se met en position de combat. C'est pas possible, il veut vraiment se battre, j'essais de me lever mais il me frappe aussitôt dans le ventre, je gémis de douleur et touche a nouveau le sol sale du bâtiment. Heureusement, je n'avais pas un haut blanc sinon ma mère m'aurait crié dessus.

Je me relève a l'aide du mur et le regarde droit dans les yeux a nouveaux, je respire un grand coup, et le regarde, je serre les dents et m'avance vers lui.

« Tu veux te battre alors viens vers moi »

Et il le fait, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'un enfant qui a vécu sans père, c'est se battre. Et oui, il faut bien protéger sa famille contre des monstres de ce genre, chaque coup qu'il essais de me porter, ne m'atteint jamais, mais je recule de plus en plus pour me protéger et le mur se rapproche petit a petit.

Il lève son poing prés à me frapper au visage mais au dernier moment, je me baisse et sa main touche violemment le mur. Il crie et moi je souris. Je marche le plus vite possible vers la porte la plus proche pour m'enfuir, ma jambe me fait de plus en plus mal, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je tourne une dernière fois la tête vers la caméra et sort du bâtiment.

Il n'y a rien a part une immense foret, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas retourner dans le bâtiment, alors j'entre dans la forêt sinistre, aussi triste que mon esprit.

Pensées de Nathan 

Les larmes coulent sur nos joues, la peur nous fait flancher, même mon père serait tomber s'il aurait été debout. Karen est partit dans la salle de bain. Je ferme les yeux et me colle au mur, je me sens si impuissant, j'entends les gémissements de douleur de mon frère mais je ne peux malheureusement rien faire. Je déteste au plus haut point cet homme. Je souris un peu en entendant la voix de mon frère, il se bat, c'est bien un Scott celui là, c'est bien mon frère.

Je me releva quand j'entends des cris de surprise, Karen est de retour et elle est blanche comme la neige. Il l'a détacher sans le prévenir, sans le retenir. C'est horrible, je m'écroule par terre, je ne peux plus retenir mes sanglots, Haley, s'assois prés de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Pourquoi je me suis entendu avec lui ? pourquoi ? je n'aurais pas eu aussi mal, je me serais dis bon débarras mais là, ce n'est pas pareil.

J'ose levé la tête vers l'écran et je rigole un peu quand Andy se frappe la main dans le mur. Lucas marche comme il peut et sort du bâtiment, je suis à la fois soulager mais apeurés, ou peut il être à présent. Est il prêt d'une ville ? est il en pleine campagne ? est il prés d'une montagne ou prés d'une forêt ? nul ne le sait.

Seul, blessé, comment va t'il faire ? en plus avec son cœur malade, on ne pourra plus dormir, on ne pourra plus vivre jusqu'à ce que Lucas soit à la maison. Andy rigole et se met face à la caméra, on entends un bruit étrange mais on ne voit rien. Il lève ses bras et je crie de surprise, il tient une arme dans ces mains. Il prend la caméra et l'approche de son visage

« Vous allez assister à la traque et à la mort de Lucas en direct »

Il rigole et marche vers l'extérieur. Alors Lucas s'est enfui et est seul dans une forêt, avec son sang qui coule. Andy va pouvoir facilement le retrouver et le tuer a moins que les animaux l'aient fait avant. Non ! c'est pas possible ! je suis sur que Lucas viendra jusqu'ici, je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de mon être.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

Pensées de Lucas

Je cours, je ne fais que ça, je ne sais pas ou il est, chaque bruit me fait sursauté. Sous la peur, la douleur dans ma jambes a disparu enfin pour l'instant. Je tremble, il s'est mis a pleuvoir, et je n'ai qu'un Tee shirt. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues a moins que ça soit que la pluie, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdu. Je crois que si je voyais Dan, je lui sauterais dans les bras….. Beurk, tu deviens fou, te jeter dans les bras de Dan, c'est … je sais pas, il n'y a pas de mot.

Je tombe et je gémis de douleur, je regarde ce qui m'a fait trébuché, une racine d'un arbre, c'était facile a deviner, je suis dans la forêt, je ne pouvais pas trouver du béton.

Il faut que je me repose, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps comme ça. Alors voyons voir, il faut que je trouve une grotte ou un truc dans le genre, il faut que je fasse un garo à ma jambe pour arrêter le sang. Mais avec quoi ? euh ……. Mon Tee shirt, je n'ai que ça de toute manière. Je me relève et me traîne jusqu'à un abri. Quand je m'assois enfin à l'abri, je ferme les yeux enfin soulager, je respire un grand coup, pour calmer mon cœur. J'enlève mon haut et l'attache en dessous de ma blessure, je gémis de douleur. La vache, ils ont raison dans les films, je comprend pourquoi ils crient, ça fait un mal de chien.

Epuisé je m'endors rapidement, je m'endors sans me douter du petit être qui s'approche lentement de moi, doucement pour pas se faire remarquer, doucement pour me sauter au cou sans que je puisse combattre, doucement comme un lâche. Je sens quelque chose glisser sur ma main, je frissonne.

« Pas maintenant Brooke, je suis crevé »

Brooke ? mais qu'est ce que je dis, elle est pas là. Ou suis déjà ? ah oui dans la forêt, alors qu'est ce que je sens sur moi. J'ouvre ou j'ouvre pas les yeux ? Bon a trois j'ouvre les yeux. 1……… 2……..3 , bon à quatre alors, promis, j'ouvre les yeux à quatre, je suis un Scott tout de même, je ne vais pas avoir peur. 1……….2……….3…….4, j'ouvre les yeux, et penche la tête doucement vers ma main. Oh mon Dieu ! un serpent, bon Lucas, reprend tes esprit, mais c'est un serpent, ça mord, c'est bête là, je vais mourir empoisonné, seul, les animaux mangeront mon corps, beurk.

Je respire doucement, ba oui, première chose a ne pas faire en face d'un animal dangereux : bouger. Mais je peux essayer de bouger l'autre bras, il ne verra pas.

Je regarde un peu autour de moi, et je vois une branche, je la prend dans mon autre bras, et soulève mon bras, je le frappe un grand coup sur mes bras et je serre les dents pour ne pas crier. J'ouvre les yeux qui s'était automatiquement fermé durant ce passage, eh, je vous entends déjà, c'est pas de ma faute, je suis fatigué. Je regarde mon pauvre petit bras, il n'y a plus rien, il est passé ou ? je regarde autour de moi, et rigole en voyant un hiboux qui mange le serpent en question, si j'aurais pu me lever, j'aurais été l'embrasser. Bon ma nouvelle passion : les hiboux.

Pendant ce temps 

Pensées d'Andy

Il va me le payer ce sale môme, je le retrouve et je le tue lentement très lentement. Je mettrais la caméra de façon à ce que toute sa famille voit sa mort. Mais comment pourrait il mourir ? la noyade, non ! c'est pas assez long, pas assez horrible. Je veux me venger de sa famille, de son père qui a réussi à me résister, personne ne me résiste.

« Personne ! Non ! personne ne me résiste ! »

Je continue de marche, heureusement que j'ai une lampe torche, je peux voir le sang sur les feuilles et les branches des arbres. Je met la caméra face a moi, et rigole.

« Vous allez voir, vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer, je me demande ce que vous allez ressentir au fond de vous. J'espère que vous allez vous sentir encore plus mal que moi, quand ma mère est morte a cause de toi Dan, a cause de tes idiotie. Tu m'as empêcher de revenir en Amérique et ça a tué ma mère. Je vais me venger, la partie de chasse ne fait que commencer. Peut être que je soignerais Lucas pour lui faire encore plus mal ensuite. C'est vrai ça, c'est nul, une partie de chasse quand le gibier est déjà blessé dés le début »

Je ris, mais rire d'une façon si froide et si sinistre, que je me reconnaît à peine. Mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Karen n'aurait jamais du prendre des cours, je ne l'aurais pas connu, et ma mère serait encore vivante. C'est de sa faute aussi, c'est de la faute de toute cette famille de dingue.

« Sors de ta cachette Lucas, n'ai pas peur, plus vite tu sors et plus vite ton calvaire se finira, promis, tu auras le temps de penser à ce que tu perds avant de mourir, je te le promets »


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Pensées de Lucas_

Le soleil se lève, et je ne sais par quel miracle, je suis encore de ce monde. Je ne sens plus vraiment ma jambe et ça m'inquiète beaucoup. Marcher devient assez bizarre, vous savez ce que ça fait de marcher quand on a des fourmis dans une jambe et bien là, c'est a peut prés la même chose, enfin le même sentiment. Heureusement pour moi, il ne pleut pas, je commence à avoir très chaud, la température sans doute, après la balle dans la jambe, il me manquait plus que cela. Enfin bon, on ne va pas passé toute la journée dessus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, essayer de retourner à l'entrepôt ou continuer de marcher vers l'inconnu. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'essaye de retourner à l'entrepôt, il y aura peut être un téléphone et qui sait Andy n'y sera pas.

Avec beaucoup de force mental, je recommence a marcher, tombant parfois de fatigue enfin plutôt d'épuisement, je meurs de faim et de soif. Si j'arrive à la maison, je reste coucher pendant deux semaines avec repas au lit, sous une bonne couverture, avant des vêtements qui sentent bon l'odeur de ma mère.

_Pensées d'Andy_

Je le retrouverais, je le sais, je le sens, il est blessé en plus, je ne vais pas me laisser avoir par le fils de Dan Scott tout de même. Je ne peux pas, c'est impensable. Dés que je le retrouve, je le ramène à l'entrepôt et je le torture doucement ;

« Une sourie verte qui courait dans l'herbe, je l'attrape par la queue.. »

Si cette chanson a porté chance à un personnage de la série « Le Caméléon » ça me portera chance vu que je suis aussi génial que lui, même plus d'ailleurs. Je me vengerais et après avoir tué Lucas, je m'occuperais de Nathan.

« Une sourie verte………qui courait dans l'herbe, je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ces messieurs … »

Je tends la caméra vers moi et souris

« Je vous tuerais jusqu'au dernier, soyez en sur »

_Pensées de Karen_

Mon bébé a mal a cause de moi, il souffre par ma faute, si je n'avais pas suivi des cours, je n'aurais pas rencontré Andy et Lucas ne serait pas entrain de souffrir le martyre par ma faute. Tout le monde est vraiment apeuré, enfin c'est logique, avec ce que l'on voit et ce que l'on entend. Andy est vraiment fou. Chaque bruit, me fait sursauté, j'imagine que c'est Lucas qui se trouve derrière les arbres ou derrières les haies.

« On ne peut pas rester là a rien faire, il faut que l'on sache ou cela se situe. Dan, tu ne peux pas faire jouer tes contacts pour savoir d'où provient la vidéo? Dis moi pas que tu ne connais personne ? Il faut aider Lucas ! »

Tout le monde s'est retourné sur moi, c'est comme si, je venais de leurs ouvrir les yeux, ils n'y avaient pas pensé ; Dan prend aussitôt son téléphone faisant les cents pas dans le salon. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il s'inquiète autant enfin avant, vu que maintenant, nous habitons chez lui. C'est en partit a cause de lui, vu que c'est un de ces nombreux ennemis qui s'est venger sur nous en brûlant notre maison. Mais depuis que nous habitons ici, Dan est devenu plus honnête, plus sensible, et je trouve ça superbe pour Lucas et Nathan qui découvre enfin pourquoi on est tombé amoureuse de lui.


	6. Chapter 5

Merci a :Kiko, JenyTeen, Vamala, Gaby et Alex de m'avoir laissé des messages, c'est message m'ont redonné envoie d'écrire a nouveau sur cette histoire.

Désolé pour la très longue attente

**Pensées de Lucas**

Je marche sans cesse, droit devant moi. Je n'en peux plus, les larmes coulent sur mon visage comme l'eau coulant sur l'herbe verte des prairies. Je n'en peux plus, je suis désolé mais là c'est trop, j'ai trop mal, j'ai trop chaud enfin ça ne va pas du tout.

Je tombe a terre, le visage étalé dans la boue, je ne peux plus bouger, les animaux peuvent venir a présent, je ne pourrais plus me protéger.

Je suis vraiment désolé maman, toi qui est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Je suis ton fils, mais je n'ai pas ta force, ta volonté et ton courage, tu aurais continuer de te battre, je sais que tu te serais relever, et que tu aurais marcher droit devant, droit vers Andy, tu l'aurais gifler et traîner de force dans un asile, même avec une jambe blessé. Je t'aime Maman.

Petit frère, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se connaître vraiment, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs, c'est toujours au moment ou l'on devient comme des frères que les choses dérapent et on se perd a nouveau. J'aurais tant aimé apprendre a vraiment te connaître, connaître tes habitudes, courir pour être le premier dans la salle de bain, enfin comme des frères font habituellement. Je ne sais pas si je vais mourir tout de suite, ou si je vais, comme par magie, retrouver des forces, mais une chose est sûr, si je survie a cette épreuve, je ferais tout pour apprendre qui tu es vraiment petit frère.

Pensées d'Andy

J'étais sur qu'il était perdu, j'étais sur qu'il n'était pas loin, mais le voir allongé devant moi, me donne si chaud au cœur, je sens l'excitation venir, augmenter dans mon corps. Je coupe la caméra pour le moment, je doit le préparer et aussi nous trouver un endroit plus confortable pour nous deux.

En fait j'ai changé d'avis, te tué si vite est un gâchis. Ce ne sera pas amusant. Je le prends dans mes bras, comme un père porte son enfant, comme un mari porte sa femme pour passer la porte de leur demeure. Je marche doucement pour ne pas tomber avec le poids que j'ai, a présent, dans les bras. Je le dépose doucement dans les siéges arrières de ma voiture et laisse tomber mon téléphone et tous les outils informatiques que j'avais, je garde comme même la caméra pour que sa famille puisse le voir.

C'est normal, il ne peut y en avoir qu'un qui s'amuse, ce n'est vraiment pas amusant. Je roule dans le silence le plus total, aucune musique pour réveiller le petit ange a l'arrière.

Enfin ma maison, une belle petite maison, caché dans la forêt. Mon père avait fait construire cette demeure dans le secret le plus totale, il avait installé de la technologie digne de la maison blanche.

Après avoir caché la voiture, je porte Lucas dans une chambre et le dévêtit totalement. Je le soigne comme je le peux, en regardant son visage angélique, il ressemble a un ange parfois, mais je suis sur que c'est pour m'avoir, je sais qu'au fond de lui, c'est le diable ne personne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lucas, je vais te soigner, je te promets, je vais t'enlever ce coté diabolique »

Je me lève du lit et ouvre une vieille boite, c'était une grosse boite a jouet, je regarde Lucas et l'installe a l'intérieure, j'installe une mini caméra relié au site ou sa petit famille pourra le voir. Je referme la boite a double tour, et sors de la chambre.

« je vais t'aider Lucas et après je m'occuperais du reste de ta famille »

Pensée de Dan

Que je suis bête, mais que je suis bête, j'aurais pu y pensé depuis longtemps,si ça se trouve Lucas serait déjà chez nous, on serais autour de lui et on fêterais son retour parmi nous.

Je secoue la tête pour ne pas laisser tomber mes larmes, mon ami me répond, il a trouvé le lieu ou mon fils est retenu, enfin le lieu ou il était anciennement retenu. Ces hommes vont y aller, j'en aurais presque le sourire aux lèvres mais je reste bloqué devant l'image qui vient de passer devant mes yeux. Le site Internet est de nouveau ouvert, et là, devant mes yeux, mon fils…………..

Je vais vomir, ce n'est pas possible, je cours a l'étage, et vomi dans les toilettes, je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, en relevant la tête, je me regarda dans le miroir, je reste figé, revoyant les images de mon passé défilé a une vitesse folle et resté bloqué sur l'image de mon fils nu comme un ver enfermé dans une petite boite sombre et dur, sans aucune nourriture, sans aucune eau.

J'aurais préféré qu'il le tue, je ne peux plus le voir souffrir, ce n'est pas possible de faire souffrir quelqu'un si durement, c'est dégoûtant, et je reste poli.

« je te tuerais Andy, je te tuerais de mes propres mains »

Je me regarda a nouveau et frappe un grand coup dans le miroir, le verre tombe un peu partout, et c'est le cœur brisé comme le miroir que je retourne avec les autres. Et c'est une envie de meurtre qui m'englobe petit à petit.

Et c'est en même temps qu'un hurlement de pur frayeur et de pur angoisse, que je rejoints les autres.


	7. Chapter 6

Je tiens à m'escuser pour le retard, mais avec le boulot j'avais beacoup de mal a trouver un peu de temps. J'avais commencer une suite mais je les perdu. D'ailleurs heureusement que je les perdu car je trouve celle là vraiment mieux.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur, c'est la premiere fois que j'en ai autant.

**Pensées de Lucas**

Je croyais etre en enfer, mais je me trompais,

je croyais avoir déjà vécu assez de chose, mais je me trompais.

Je pensais qu'Andy allait en avoir marre, et me tuer mais je me trompais encore.

La douleur me rappelle a l'ordre, elle me maintient éveillé. C'est comme une petit voix qui vous taquine, qui vous hurle dessus dés que vos yeux se ferme. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire être enfermé dans cette boite ou etre nue et savoir que ma famille me vois comme ça.

« maman »

Je veux tellement lui dire que je l'aime, que je suis désolé, que je n'en peux plus, mais je n'y arrive pas, aucun mot sort de ma bouche a part « maman ».

je me retient de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas hurler, je ne veux pas faire plaisir à Andy, je ne veux pas lui donner encore plus de satisfaction, mais au bout d'un moment, quand la douleur est tel que vous pensez mourir.

Je commence alors a frapper sur les murs qui m'emprisonne et parfois dans un moment de lucidité je me demande si je frappe seulement sur ces murs ou alors sur toutes les barrières que j'avais construit durant toute ma vie pour me protéger des autres.

« maman »

le sang coule de mes mains et les larmes coulent de mes yeux, le sang se mélangent à mes larmes et mon corps devient rouge petit à petit. Respirer devient un calvaire, bouger est insuportable pourtant je le dois. J'ai trop mal, des crampes commencent à arriver dans mes jambes et dans le reste de mon corps.

« maman ... je suis désolé... je ...deviens fou »

Les larmes ne cessent de couler a présent sur mes joues rouges, l manque d'oxygène m'empéche de penser correctement. Je tourne la tête quand je vois des miliers de fourmis desecendrent sur mon corps. Je me mets a hurler, à me débattre autant que je peux. Je me prend la tête dans mes mains et tappent contre la boite.

« Non pas ça... je ne veux pas mourir comme ça »

Ma respiration devient saccader, le sang coule encore plus de ma jambe, mes yeux sont rouges a cause de la faitgue et des larmes.

J'hurle de toutes mes forces, je continue de frapper mon dos contre la boite. Je vois encore ces petits bêtes me grimpés dessus et je n'arrive plus à respirer, je frappe alors tellement violemment sur la boite qu'elle cede enfin.

Je me roule alors sur le sol dur du bâtiment pour sortir totalement de la boite. Je m'arréte une seconde, les yeux fixé sur le plafond froid de l'ancienne usine. Je ne pense plus a rien pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me fait revenir dans le monde réel.

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui m'a parlé. Il sourit, et je me mets a sourire et étrangement il s'arréte de sourir.

Je me releve doucement ne setant plus rien. La douleur a disparu laissant place à la colère et à la haine.

Il me regarde et baisse la tête pendant un instant, cherchant sans doute une solution à ce léger problème. Je souris et m'avance doucement.

« Andy était souriant,

Andy était sur de lui,

Mais maintenant,

Andy a peur,

Andy est terrifiant,

Andy va mourir »

Etre traqué, etre blessé, etre apeuré pis enfermé dans une boite peut rendre fou. Je ne ressents plus rien, plus aucune compassion pour lui.

« Le chasseur devient le chassé, et le chassé devient le chasseur »

je me rapproche de lui pendant que lui se met a reculer me quittant pas une seule fois des yeux de peur que je me jette sur lui. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas aussi doué que les animaux, et je suis un peu trop faitgué pour faire des acrobaties.

« Tu aurais du me tuer dés le début mais tu voulais te venger, a présent que les rôlessont inversés je vais pouvoir me venger de tou ce que tu m'as fait. »

La peur se lit dans ces yeux, et bizarrement je me rends compte que les sentiments ont été inversé. Je me rends compte de la haine qu'il pouvait avoir envers ma famille.

« Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il m'étire ce qui va lui arrivé »

je releve la tête et je me mets a hurler de colère quand je vois qu'il a disparu. Je sors du bâtiment et chancelle un peu a cause de la faitgue et de la lumière qui me surprend.

« Andy !!!!!! »

Je marche d'un pas rapide et décidé vers la fôret, je ne tombe pas, je reste droit, mon seul but était de retrouver Andy et de le tuer.

Plus j'avançais dans la fôret et plus la colère me faisait perdre la tête.

« je vais te tuer !!!! »

Je n'en peux plus, je perds petit à petit la tête et je m'en rends compte malheureusement. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et hurle de douleur, mais je n'ai plus le contrôle, l'animal qui est en moi l'a.

Alors les yeux fixé dans le vide, je continue de marcher dorit devant cherchant ma proie et je souris en l'entendant hurler.

Je marche droit vers le brut et souris en le voyant face à un ours. Bloqué par un arbre,il ne bouge plus, il est comme hypnotisé par l'ours qui s'approche petit à petit de lui. Je le regarde ne bougeant pas pendant que l'ours envois sa griffe sur le torse d'Andy et se dernier hurle de douleur pendant que je hurle de plaisir en le voyant souffrir.

L'ours ne se retient plus, et le griffe de plus en plus, les griffes sont rapidement remplacé par les crocs et mon sourire se fait de plus en plus grand.

Un coup de feu vient tout gâché, des hurlements se font entendre, des personnes hurlent quelque chose et je mets longtemps avant de me rendre compte qu'ils hurlent mon prénom. Je regarde Andy qui pleure de douleur et je m'approche doucement de lui. Jel e regarde et serre mes doigt autour de son cou.

« je vais te tuer... je vais te tuer... je vais te tuer »

J'oublie tout ce qui est autour de nous, j'oublie que je suis encore nue, je me rends même pas compte des personnes qui arrivent. Je ne sens même pas quand un homme détahce ma prise du cou d'Andy et me couvre d'une couverture.

Je ne me rends même pas compte dem a mère qui me prends dans ses bras. Mon regard fixe un point dans le vide.

« je vais le tuer »

ce sont les seuls mots qui sortent de ma bouche. Je suis comme hypnotisé par le corps a peine en vie d'Andy qui passe devant moi, je me leve et essaye de lui sauter dessus, jem e mets a hurler mais des personnes me tiennent fermemenent. Je ne sens même pas la piqure qu'une infirmière me fait, et les derniers mots qui sortent de ma bouche avant de m'endormir sont encore et toujours les mêmes.

« Je vais te tuer »


	8. Chapter 7

Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'immense attente, mais promis, j'essayerais de mettre des chapitrs plus souvent. Je tiens à remerciez toutes les reviews que vous me laissez, j'en suis très heureuse. Merci encore

**Pensées de Karen**

Nous avions enfin trouvé ou Andy avait emmené Lucas, et je n'arrivais pas à rester calme. Plus les kilomètres qui me séparaient de mon fils diminuaient et plus j'avais l'impression qu'on n'y arriverait jamais à tant.

A présent que je ne pouvais plus voir mon fils et savoir ce qu'Andy lui faisait et plus j'avais peur qu'il le tue avant notre arrivé.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, nous étions enfin arrivé sur les lieux et mes yeux bougeaient de droite à gauche dans le seul but de voir mon bébé et au bout de plusieurs secondes à rester fixer sur un lieu, je me rendis compte que c'était bien mon fils que je voyais marcher dans les bois, nue comme un ver.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je sortis de la voiture et je me mis a courir vers lui suivit par toute la troupe, les policiers et les ambulanciers me suivant aussi.

Je n'avais pas pensé que j'avais mis autant de temps entre le moment ou je l'avais vu entrer dans les bois et le moment ou je le retrouvai.

Ce que je vis me glaça le sang, mon fils, mon bébé, mon trésor, mon ange était en train d'étrangler Andy devant mes yeux, il ne faisait que de répéter sans cesse la même phrase « je vais te tuer » et je sentis un frisson passer dans tout mon corps.

Doucement je me rapprocha de lui et l'encercla dans mes bras avant que les ambulanciers me remplacent et le recouvre d'une couverture bien chaude. Mais cela ne changea strictement rien à l'attitude de mon fils qui voulait a tout pris en finir avec son bourreau, chose que je trouvais logique et humain, mais les policiers ne pouvaient laissez cela arriver et de plus Lucas devrait vivre avec ceci pendant toute sa vie.

Ca me faisait vraiment mal de l'entendre hurler et se débâtir et quand le silence se fut, ce ne fut que grâce à une piqûre qu'un médecin lui fit.

Andy, malheureusement, malgré les blessures qu'il avait sur le corps était toujours en vie, mal en point mais en vie.

« Tu payeras très chère pour ce que tu as fait a mon fils, je te le jure, tu ne sortiras jamais de prison »

Même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre un mot de ce que je venais de lui dire, cela me fit un bien fou. Je me mis à respirer un grand coup, avant de partir voir mon fils. Les médecins l'avaient allongé sur un brancard et bandaient sa blessure par balle à la jambe. Il était pâle, je pouvais voir les os se dessiner sous sa peau. Mon pauvre enfant était dans un état pas possible, je ne le reconnaissais à peine, j'avais tellement peur.

Et si l'on avait mis trop de tant à le retrouver ? et si mon bébé était devenu fou avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé ? je me le pardonnerais jamais car c'est de ma faute tout ça et je le sais et ça me fait encore plus mal de savoir que c'est moi qui est ramené cet individu à la maison.

L'ambulance part sans moi, je ne ferais que les déranger si je restais avec eux, ils ne pourraient pas prodiguer les soins nécessaires à mon fils. Tout le monde est dans un état second, nous avons tous un mal de chien à croire ce qu'on vient de voir. Lucas était comme un enfant sauvage, je ne sais même pas s'il m'a vraiment reconnu ou s'il savait que j'étais là. Je pense que sa seule cible était Andy.

Lentement, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, nous remontons dans les voitures laissant la police faire leur travail. Je n'arrête pas de penser à mon bébé, qui se retrouve à nouveau seul.

**Pensée du médecin Turtle**

On m'avait prévenu qu'un patient allait arrivé dans un très mauvais état et extrêmement perturbé mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela soit possible. Le gamin avait les yeux grands ouverts, les bras tendus et les poings serrés. Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment un enfant, enfin je veux dire un adolescent à supporter pour être dans cet état, je n'ose pas imaginer.

Les ambulanciers emmènent le gamin dans la salle de soin et quand je passe la porte pour les rejoindre, je vois arriver en courant, à mon avis, sa famille.

Les cris dans la pièce me font sursautés, le gamin vient de se réveiller de sa léthargie et tremble de peur devant toutes les personnes dans la pièce. On est obligé de se mettre à plusieurs pour le tenir afin de pouvoir lui faire une piqûre pour l'endormir.

Les secondes parurent durer des heures, mais le gamin s'endormis petit à petit dans un sommeil sans rêve, chose à mon avis très bien pour lui.

Ils nous fallurent au moins 4 heures pour le remettre en meilleur forme. Il souffrait de malnutrition, d'hypothermie, de désidratation et de plus sa blessure à la jambe avait été infecté et avait causé une belle fièvre qui même avec les antibiotiques ne déscendait pas.

Quand mon travail fut finis, je sortit de la chambre et filla vers la famille qui attendait en faisant les cents pas ou en se mordant les ongles. Tous se levèrent en me voyant.

« Bonjour, je sui le docteur qui s'est occupé de Lucas Scott. Je tiens à vous préciser qu'il est hors de danger enfin pour l'instant. Il souffre de désidratation, de malnutrition, d'hypothermie mais le plus inquiétant est sa blessure à la jambe qui est très infecté. Si les antibiotique de font pas baisser l'infection j'ai peur qu'il faille lui coupé la jambe »

Et là, on pouvait entendre les pleures de la famille, une des femmes tomba à genoux sous le choc.

« je suis désolé mais c'st le seule moyen pour qu'il puisse vivre, je sais que c'est dur. Si dans deux heures, il n'y a rien de changer je serais dans l'obligation de le faire sauf si vous ne voulez pas madame Roe. Mais si vous voulez que votre fils vive, il n'y aura que cette solution. »

Je pars discretement, les laissant avaler cette dur nouvelle. Le kidnapping puis ceci, c'est un dur combat pour la famille mais aussi pour Lucas.

**Pensées de Dan**

Nous attendions depuis des heures quand le médecin apparut pour nous anoncer la plus mauvaise nouvelle de toute notre vie. Lucas sans sa jambe ? Ceci ne peut pas être vrai, Lucas est un sportif il ne poura pas l'accepter mais l voir mourir à petit feu à cause de l'infection c'est aussi horrible. Il pourra peut être accepter avec le temps, nous serons là pour lui.

Mais on peut toujours espérer que les antibiotiques fassent leurs boulots même si au fond de moi, j'ai bien peur que cela ne marche pas. Karen est sous le choc, les larmes coulent sur ces joues, c'est un peu trop pour elle et pour tout le monde. Nathan et les autrs sont assis, la tête entre leurs mains, ils ne disnet rien eux non plus.

« Ecoutez, si cela doit arriver, il faut que l'on soit fort, il le faut pour Lucas. Je sais que ce sera dur pour lui. Mais comment pourra t'il survivre à cette épreuve si on ne tient pas le coup ? Comment pourr t'il essayer de vaincre se fichu handicap si on ne fait que de se lamenter ? Nus devons tenir pour lui. Si on ne peut faire qu'une chose pour lui, c'est d'être là. »

Tout le monde a relever la tête pendant mon discours, et Karen s'est même relever. Il faut que ça marche, il faut qu'il reprenne une vie normal, il doit garder sa fichu jambe. Il le doit.

**Pensée du médecin Turtle**

les deux heures étaient maintenant arriver à termes et ce que j'allais dire à la famille était très difficile; je m'approche doucement d'eux et je crois qu'au moment où il me voit arriver, ils espérent qu'une infirmière arrive en courant pour me dire que l'infection à diminuer.

« Je suis désolé mais la fièvre ne cesse d'augmenter, l'infection augmente, je suis dans le regret de vous informez Madame Roe que nous sommes obliger d'amputer votre fils de sa jambe a moins que vous ne le vouliez pas. »

Je la regarde et hoche la tête à sa réponse.

« Nous allons donc l'opérer de suite »


End file.
